Lalka
by nefrowiec
Summary: Życie Miry nigdy nie było usłane różami, a ostatnio mroczne sny męczą ją jeszcze bardziej. Pocieszenie znajduje u osoby, u której najmniej by się tego spodziewała. Mira/Laxus, M z powodu scen seksu.
1. Chapter 1

_When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<em>

**Imagine Dragons - Demons**

Kolejny raz śniło jej się, że morduje Elfmana i Lisannę. Ich krzyki były jak muzyka dla jej uszu. Ostre jak brzytwa pazury, będące jej częścią, rozrywały ich z taką łatwością z jaką rozrywa się papier. Krew bryzgała na wszystkie strony, lepiąc jej palce. Zlizała ją powoli, uważając, by nie pokaleczyć języka o pazury. Pyszna. Zapewne jej własna smakuje tak samo. Ciekawe jak smakuje serce niewinnej Lisanny...  
>Nim zdążyła się o tym przekonać, obudziła się gwałtownie i uderzyła ramieniem o szafkę. Zaklęła i rozejrzała się. Leżała na podłodze, więc prawdopodobnie znowu rzucała się we śnie. Pozbierała się i wpełzła z powrotem pod kołdrę. Nerwowo przygryzła wargę.<br>Nienawidziła tych snów. Przypominały jej stare czasy, gdy wszyscy dookoła wyzywali ją od potworów i bestii. I mieli rację. Była bestią. Elfman zmieniał się, by chronić bliskich mu ludzi i kontrolowanie takeover przychodziło mu z łatwością. Magia Lisanny była nieszkodliwa, mogła przybierać formy zwierząt i wszyscy uważali, że to bardziej urocze niż straszne. Natomiast ona była najpotężniejsza i najgroźniejsza z całej trójki. Jej magia zagwarantowała jej status maga klasy S i respekt u ludzi. Ale ten respekt wiązał się także ze strachem. Mroczna magia Miry mogła dać o sobie znać w najmniej pożądanym momencie. I obawiała się konsekwencji.  
>Westchnęła i powoli przymknęła powieki, mając nadzieję, że tym razem nic już nie będzie jej się śniło.<p>

* * *

Poranki w gildii były jej ulubioną porą dnia. Kiedy przechadzała się między stołami i zdejmowała z nich krzesełka, nucąc pod nosem. Przez wysokie okna wpadało jasne światło słoneczne. Tańczące w nim pyłki kurzu nadawały wszystkiemu spokojną i przytulną atmosferę. Słychać było jedynie tykanie zegara, stojącego przy tablicy z zadaniami.  
>Mirajane wycierała bar, gdy usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi. Wychyliła się i ujrzała Laxusa. Dreyar ziewnął szeroko i przeciągnął się. Na ramionach spoczywał jego nieodłączny płaszcz, mimo że dzień zapowiadał się być ciepły.<br>- Kto by powiedział, że będziesz na nogach o takiej porze - zagadnęła z nieodłącznym uśmiechem. Blondyn znany był z tego, że lubił sobie pospać, zwłaszcza po misjach. Właśnie wrócił z takowej poprzedniego dnia. Panna Strauss widziała go tylko przez chwilę, gdy mruknął coś do Mistrza, a potem udał się do domu, nie wypijając nawet zwyczajowego kieliszka wódki.  
>Opadł ciężko na krzesło, znowu ziewnął i złożył głowę na skrzyżowanych rękach.<br>- Nie mogłem spać - mruknął. - To była paskudna misja i przysporzyła mi koszmarów na całą wieczność.  
>Mira zrobiła zmartwioną minę i przerwała sprzątanie. Usiadła na krzesełku na przeciw niego.<br>- Chcesz się czegoś napić? Wiem, że jest wcześnie...  
>Machnął ręką.<br>- Daj. Może pomoże mi zasnąć. Byle mocne.  
>Nalazła mu złocistego płynu. Słońce zatańczyło po jego powierzchni, rzucając jasne plamki na mahoniowy blat. Laxus schwycił szklankę, skinął Mirze lekko głową i pociągnął. Syknął cicho i podsunął szklankę po więcej.<br>- Jesteś pewien? To bardzo...  
>- Doceniam troskę, ale niepotrzebnie się martwisz. Lej.<br>Panna Strauss zacisnęła wargi. Zauważyła, że Dreyar coraz częściej pił, jakby chciał wymazać z pamięci jakieś wyjątkowo niemiłe wspomnienie. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że jego przeszłość jest nieco burzliwa. Całe to zamieszanie z jego ojcem, powrót z wygnania, a teraz te misje... Sama parę razy była na takich misjach, że potem musiała spędzić miesiące w szpitalu lub na obserwacji. Nikt nie mówił, że praca maga klasy S była łatwa.  
>Spojrzała na Laxusa i zauważyła, że przygląda jej się znad szklanki.<br>- Hm? Co jest? - spytała.  
>- Co ci się stało w rękę?<br>Spojrzała na swoją rękę, zdziwiona. Blondyn potrząsnął głową.  
>- W ramię.<br>Zerknęła i ujrzała ogromny siniak, który przybrał brzydką, ciemnofioletową barwę.  
>- Szlag - zaklęła. - To nic, uderzyłam się dziś rano.<br>- Biłaś się z prześcieradłem? - spytał rozbawiony. Uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
>- Można powiedzieć, że nie jesteś jedynym, którego męczą koszmary.<br>Już otwierał usta, by o coś spytać, gdy drzwi do gildii otworzyły się i wlała się grupa ludzi, tworząc zwyczajowy harmider. Przysiadali się do Laxusa, zagadując go, a Mira tymczasem oddaliła się , by realizować napływające zamówienia.  
>Ja tu nigdy nie zaznam spokoju, pomyślał Dreyar i pociągnął kolejny łyk palącego alkoholu.<p>

* * *

Mistrz Makarov swoim zwyczajem siedział na barze i przeglądał papiery, dotyczące najgroźniejszych misji. Nigdy nie uśmiechało mu się posyłanie swoich bachorów, bo nie miał pewności, że wrócą. Oni jednak uparcie zgłaszali się, skuszeni możliwością zarobku i zdobycia uznania.  
>Tym razem w gildii panował spokój, gdyż Natsu wraz ze swoją zwyczajową drużyną udał się na swoja misję. Mistrz Fairy Tail mógł zatem w spokoju przeglądać zlecenia. Zafrapował go szczególnie jeden przypadek ogromnego czerwia, który nawiedzał oddaloną o parę kilometrów wioskę. Świadkowie twierdzili, że stwór ten pełzał pod ziemią, a jego ataki kończyły się paskudnym zakażeniem krwi, który powodował szybką utratę sił, a w konsekwencji bolesną śmierć. Mistrz Makarov zmarszczył brwi. Powinien sam się udać na tę misję.<br>- Co tam masz, staruszku? - Laxus wyrwał mu kartkę i przebiegł po niej wzrokiem. - Robal? Bez trudu się nim zajmę.  
>- Nie ma mowy - zaprotestował niemal natychmiast starzec. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Poza tym, dopiero przecież wróciłeś!<br>- Tak i nie potrafię usiedzieć w miejscu. Bez obaw, ubiję go i wrócę. Trochę kasy mi się przyda.  
>- To nie...<br>- Ja mogę pójść. - Mira zabrała Laxusowi ogłoszenie. - Mało która trucizna na mnie działa. Poza tym, praca barmanki nie jest zbyt dochodowa. Zwłaszcza, że ktoś się spóźnia z wypłatą. - Zaśmiała się, a Mistrz nastroszył wąsy. Jednak zgodził się, aczkolwiek niechętnie. Laxus też wyglądał na średnio zadowolonego.  
>- Przecież dałbym radę - marudził godzinę później, dopijając drinka. Mirajane przygotowywała bar na czas swojej nieobecności, zabezpieczając go przed Caną i innymi, którzy ośmieliliby się naruszyć źródełko radości.<br>- W to nie wątpię - odparła, zamykając szafki na klucz. - Ale pewności mieć nie można. Poza tym, dawno nie byłam na misji. Chcę zająć czymś głowę. Czuję jak magia we mnie buzuje. Trzeba jej dać upust.  
>Dreyar zerknął na nią zaciekawiony.<br>- To ma związek z tymi koszmarami?  
>Wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Nie. Tylko z moją naturą.  
>Zanim zapytał ją o więcej, zniknęła na zapleczu. Prychnął i dopił drinka do końca. Te baby, czemu one zawsze muszą gadać zagadkami?<p>

***

O świcie Mira czekała na niego przed bramą. Obawiała się, że pewnie zaśpi lub być może zmieni zdanie. Cóż, wtedy poszłaby sama. Magowie klasy S przywykli do tego, że odbywają misje samotnie. Wiązało się to głównie z tym, że ciężko było podzielić nagrodę, ale także z tym, że nie były to misje przyjemne i łatwe.  
>Zacisnęła palce na uchwytach torby z ubraniami. Pierwsza misja po śmierci Lisanny była straszna. Na jej oczach po raz kolejny zmarło dziecko, zaatakowane przez wilka monstrualnych rozmiarów. Zwierzę praktycznie rozszarpało małą dziewczynkę, obryzgując zszokowaną Mirę krwią. Nie pamiętała, co wydarzyło się dalej, poza faktem, że obudziła się kompletnie naga w ogromnym kanionie. Najwyraźniej zmieniła się pod wpływem gniewu. Martwy wilk leżał parę metrów dalej. A przynajmniej wywnioskowała, że to był on po strzępach szarej sierści, która z niego została. Wdziała ją, niczym trofeum, by uchronić się przed chłodem i by okryć nagie ciało. W gildii jeszcze przez długi czas mówili na nią 'pogromczyni wilka', ale wcale nie była z tego dumna. Owa skóra przypominała jej podwójną porażkę, jaką poniosła tego dnia, niezdolna do ocalenia tej dziewczynki i samej siebie przed gorszą bestią, drzemiącą wewnątrz.<br>Chłodny, poranny wiatr rozwiał srebrzyste włosy, podobne do pajęczyny, rozwieszonej między gałęziami. W oddali ćwierkały już ptaki, a słońce grzało ją przyjemnie w twarz. Świt był zdecydowanie jej porą. Gdy wszystko się budziło do życia, było takie jasne i wesołe.  
>- Ja to się wyśpię chyba dopiero po śmierci - oznajmił zachrypnięty głos. Odwróciła się i ujrzała zaspanego Laxusa. Jego włosy wciąż były w nieładzie, a oczy podpuchnięte. Zachichotała.<br>- Widzę, że trunek pomógł?  
>Machnął ręką.<br>- A weź, wiedziałaś, że tak będzie.  
>- Oczywiście, że wiedziałam, ale pan 'Ja wiem lepiej' oczywiście nie posłuchał. To teraz masz. Idziemy?<br>Ruszył za nią, pomrukując pod nosem. Zapowiadało się, że będzie duszno, więc Laxus zdjął nieodłączny płaszcz, a Mira sweter. Przez godzinę spacerowali w ciszy, odzywając się od czasu do czasu. Panna Strauss znała Dreyara aż za dobrze. Nie był gadatliwym typem, a w obecnym stanie już w ogóle. Ona tez nie miała nic przeciwko milczeniu.  
>Po południu ujrzała na niebie kłębiące się chmury.<br>- Będzie burza - obwieściła.  
>- Super, trochę zgłodniałem.<br>Mira poczuła na nosie pierwszą kroplę deszczu. Spojrzała w niebo.  
>Zaraz lunie, a my nie mamy gdzie się schować, pomyślała. Laxus chyba myślał o tym samym, bo rozglądał się dookoła.<br>Głuchy pomruk poniósł się po niebie i odbił echem od pobliskich gór. Dreyar pociągnął nosem.  
>- Idzie konkretna burza - zawyrokował. - Hm, czekaj, masz.<br>Okrył Mirę swoim płaszczem, zakrywając ją niemal do samych stóp. Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.  
>- A co z tobą?<br>- Ja idę na wyżerkę - oznajmił, szczerząc zęby, po czym znikł między drzewami. Mirajane zachichotała i oddaliła się od nich w kierunku małej jaskini. Nie byłaby w stanie pomieścić ich dwójki, ale ona sama mogła przeczekać tam ulewę. Zaciskała palce na płaszczu Dreyara, bawiąc się piórkami przy rękawach. Laxus naprawdę zmienił się na lepsze. Pamiętała czas, gdy najchętniej wyrwałaby mu serce i zmiażdżyła w dłoni. Mistrz miał rację, że nie spisał go na straty. Ona ze wstydem musiała przyznać, że to zrobiła. Dlatego postanowiła mu pomóc w tej misji. Nie mogli go stracić po raz drugi.  
>Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy zasnęła. Obudziła ją, o dziwo, cisza. Szum deszczu ustał, nie było też słychać burzy. Niebo przybrało pomarańczowo-różową barwę. Zbliżał się wieczór, a oni dalej nie mieli gdzie spać.<br>Mira ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się niczym kotka. Dopiero potem poczuła zapach ogniska. Zaciekawiona, wstała i ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, opatulając się płaszczem, jakby dla bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście, nie bała się nieznajomych, aczkolwiek zdawała sobie sprawę, że tą drogą podróżują różni ludzie.  
>Ujrzała Laxusa, który grzebał w ognisku patykiem. Nad ogniem natomiast piekła się mała sarna. Gdy Strauss poczuła zapach mięsa, zaburczało jej w żołądku. Laxus uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się z tryumfem.<br>- Tak coś czułem, że przyda ci się coś na ząb.  
>- No proszę, Laxus Dreyar myśli o bliźnich - zaśmiała się, ale potem uznała, że mogło to zabrzmieć niegrzecznie. - Dziękuję, umieram z głodu.<br>- Ja na szczęście skorzystałem z dobrodziejstw matki natury i jej burzy. Ukroił spory kawałek mięsa i podał go Mirze. Przycupnęła na kamieniu i zaczęła skubać mięso. Dreyar nawet je czymś przyprawił.  
>- Umiesz tak oporządzić mięso? - spytała zaskoczona.<br>- Tyle razy ile byłem na misji poza gildią... Samo wchodzi. - Wzruszył ramionami, ale trudno mu było ukryć dumę. - Dobre?  
>- Pyszne! - Mira dawno nie jadła tak dobrze przygotowanego mięsa. - Och i dziękuję za płaszcz, pewnie ci zimno, co?<br>Machnął ręką.  
>- Szybko mi zwiewała ta sarna, trochę się za cholerstwem nabiegałem. Poza tym, ten sweterek, co go wzięłaś, to chyba od niczego nie chroni.<br>Mira zachichotała.  
>- Sama go robiłam, cicho tam, nie narzekaj. Ale jest problem... Robi się ciemno, a my nie mamy gdzie spać, poza mała jaskinią na jedną osobę.<br>Dreyar wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Więc tam ty się prześpisz. Ja zlegnę na ziemi.<br>- Nie ma mowy! - zaprotestowała. - Przeziębisz się na gołej ziemi. Ja trochę pospałam, więc możesz przysnąć w tej jaskini, a ja przycupnę przy ogniu.  
>Przewrócił oczami.<br>- Jak zwykle dramatyzujesz. Jutro już będziemy w wiosce, nie musimy spać.  
>- Musimy być wypoczęci, by walczyć z tym czerwiem - przypomniała mu. - Poza tym, na pewno nie wziąłeś ze sobą śpiwora?<br>Zrobił dziwną minę.  
>- No... nie, zawsze spałem na ziemi.<br>Mira posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie.  
>- Laxus, ty mnie wykończysz kiedyś... Dobra, to ty śpisz w śpiworze, ja pod twoim płaszczem, pasuje?<br>Kiwnął głową.  
>- No i po co był ten cały dramat?<br>- Zamilcz.

* * *

Tej nocy koszmar nasilił się. Mira czuła w nim chłód i doskonale wiedziała, że pochodzi on z tego świata poza snem, ale zimno było najmniejszym problemem.  
>Obserwowała scenę jakby z boku, ale odczuwała emocje. Przede wszystkim wściekłość i żądzę mordu. Łaknęła krwi. Spomiędzy jej kłów wydobywał się głuchy warkot. Gruby ogon obijał się o kostki, przecinając pachnące śmiercią powietrze.<br>Usłyszała dziecięcy płacz. Jej czuły nos wyczuł odór strachu i przerażenia. Uwielbiała ten zapach.  
>Odrzuciła płonące zgliszcza budynku i ujrzała skulone dziecko. Mała dziewczynka miała splątane włosy, a na sobie łachmany. Jej dotychczas nędzne życie właśnie miało stać się jeszcze gorsze. Uniosła głowę i Mira spojrzała w ciemne oczy, kompletnie pozbawione nadziei, szkliste od łez.<br>- Proszę... - wyjęczała zachrypniętym głosem.  
>- Cśśś. - Syk wydostał się spomiędzy krwistych, demonicznych warg. - Zaraz spotkasz mamę i tatę.<br>Dziecko nie było głupie. Przywarło do zniszczonej ściany budynku, szlochając coraz głośniej. Szloch ten zmienił się w przerażający krzyk, gdy ogromna łapa uniosła się w powietrze i opadła z zawrotną prędkością.

Mira poczuła, że coś ją przytrzymuje i zaczęła się szarpać. Resztki snu niespiesznie opuszczały jej umysł, jakby próbując wessać z powrotem w koszmarną wizję. Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie dziecko krzyczało, a ona sama.  
>- Mira! Mira, uspokój się, to tylko sen!<br>Otworzyła w końcu oczy, chociaż powieki wydawały jej się niesamowicie ciężkie. Laxus zerkał na nią, a jego twarz była nieco blada. Strauss trzęsła się okropnie, a z oczu natychmiast popłynęły jej łzy. Czuła się tak bezsilna i przerażona. Laxus kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Pierwszy raz widział ją w tym stanie. Opatulił ją zatem szczelniej płaszczem i powoli przyciągnął do siebie. Nie wiedział czy skojarzyła go z Elfmanem, ale przywarła do niego. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jest krucha. Doskonale wiedział, że Mira była potężnym magiem i zawsze tak ją postrzegał. Tymczasem była też osobą emocjonalną, wrażliwą na wszelkie krzywdy.  
>Głaskał ją powoli po włosach, a ona powoli uspokajała się w jego ramionach. Nie miał pojęcia, że męczą ją koszmary. Niewiele wiedział o jej przeszłości, aczkolwiek słyszał o jej siostrze, teraz już bezpiecznej w Fairy Tail. Mirajane kochała swoje rodzeństwo najbardziej na świecie i myśl o ich krzywdzie była dla niej najgorszą rzeczą. Oglądanie tego koszmaru co noc musiało być męczące.<br>- Przepraszam - wymruczała cicho w jego koszulę. - Przepraszam, obudziłam...  
>- Mira, jeśli naprawdę chcesz mnie przepraszać za to, że mnie obudziłaś, to oszczędź sobie oddechu. - Nie przestawał głaskać jej srebrzystych włosów. - Co ważniejsze, musisz się teraz uspokoić. I coś trzeba poradzić na te koszmary.<br>- Nic się nie da na nie poradzić - odparła ze smutkiem. - Próbowałam wszystkiego. Są przypomnieniem, kim tak naprawdę jestem...  
>- Mira. - Odsunął ją od siebie, ale dalej przytrzymywał za ramiona. - Jesteś magiem z Fairy Tail i dobrą osobą. Oto, kim jesteś.<br>Uśmiechnęła się słabo i ziewnęła. Poprawił na niej płaszcz.  
>- Dasz radę zasnąć?<br>- Spróbuję. - Chciała położyć się na ziemi, ale przytrzymał ją.  
>- Wystarczy tego spania na gołej ziemi. Sama mi to odradzałaś. - Przyciągnął ją do siebie, a sam oparł się o ścianę. Mira słyszała już śpiew ptaków. Zaraz wzejdzie słońce. - Zero marudzenia, mi też nie jest za wygodnie w tej pozycji. Doceń to.<br>Uśmiechnęła się i przyłożyła głowę do jego klatki piersiowej. Słyszała mocne i miarowe uderzenia serca. To ukołysało ją do snu.

* * *

Wioska, do której przybyli, nie była duża, ale przytulna. Mieszkańcy powitali ich bardzo wylewnie, słysząc w jakiej sprawie przybyli. Od razu przygarnęli ich do pobliskiej gospody, gdzie mogli odpocząć przed czekającą ich misją.  
>Mirze marzyła się ciepła kąpiel. Nieśmiało zasugerowała to gospodyni, a ta klasnęła w dłonie i kazała przygotować balię. Byli ubodzy, nie mieli nawet wanien, a jednak ich gościnność wzruszyła pannę Strauss. Postanowiła, że pokona tego czerwia, nawet jeśli miała być to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobi w życiu.<br>Gdy balię wypełniła parująca, gorąca woda, Mira zanurzyła się w niej powoli. Wszystkie jej mięśnie rozluźniły się natychmiast. Odetchnęła z ulgą i oparła się o ściankę balii.  
>To, co zrobił dla niej Laxus było wyjątkowo miłe i zaczęło ją niepokoić kiełkujące wewnątrz uczucie ciepła. Wciąż przecież nie wiedziała, jak Dreyar postrzega ludzi z gildii. Być może nadal gardzi nimi wszystkimi? Może to był po prostu braterski odruch? Znali się w sumie od małego, to mogło nic nie znaczyć. A jednak nie mogła powiedzieć, że jej własne serce nie zabiło szybciej, gdy ją do siebie przyciągnął.<br>Westchnęła sfrustrowana i zanurzyła się w wodzie aż do nosa. Nie powinna myśleć o takich rzeczach, powinna skupić się na misji.

Laxus delektował się mocnym drinkiem. Pędzony w zimnych piwnicach bimber niesamowicie palił go w przełyk i przyjemnie rozgrzewał całe ciało. Kąpiel też pomogła. Czuł, że jutro da radę i ubije insekta, który męczył wioskę. Martwił się tylko o Mirę. Wydawała się nieco roztrzęsiona po tamtym śnie, a nie chciał, by cokolwiek ją rozpraszało.  
>Mira. Pociągnął kolejny, solidny łyk. Zawsze był wobec niej neutralny. Szanował ją jako maga i jako osobę, chociaż bardziej miał na to wpływ fakt, iż była barmanką. Wiedział, że było to nieco przedmiotowe traktowanie, ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Odkąd jednak wrócił do gildii nauczył się dostrzegać w ludziach więcej. Panna Strauss ukazała mu swoją wrażliwą i łatwą do zranienia stronę. Obawiał się, że kiedyś ktoś może to podle wykorzystać.<br>Uniósł głowę znad szklanki i złapał spojrzenie tutejszej barmanki. Młoda kobieta miała piękne, ciemnozłote włosy, duże, niebieskie oczy i ponętne usta. Trochę przyciasny gorset podkreślał jej bujne kształty. Mężczyźni na sali przyglądali jej się z pożądaniem, ona jednak patrzyła tylko na niego.  
>Oblizał powoli usta. Czemu nie? Dawno z nikim nie spał. Dziadek cały czas powtarzał mu, by w końcu się ustatkował, on jednak nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. Życie w jednym miejscu nie było dla niego, dlatego tak chętnie brał wszelkie misje. Ile kobiet się podczas nich przewinęło... Nie zliczyłby ich, choćby chciał. Żadnej też nie zapamiętał na dłużej niż to było potrzebne.<br>Wstał powoli i już miał do niej podejść, gdy do sali weszła Mira. Zwyczajowo rozpuszczone włosy miała zaplecione w kłoskowy warkocz. Kontrastowały z ciemnofioletową suknią ze srebrnymi obszyciami, które skręcały się w fantazyjne wzory. Mężczyźni zwrócili swe oczy na nią. Ktoś zagwizdał, ktoś poklepał ławkę obok siebie. Mira była przyzwyczajona do takich zachowań, aczkolwiek speszyła się lekko i grzecznie odmawiała.  
>Laxus zacisnął nagle wargi. Widział chciwe ręce, wyciągające się ku niej. Wiedział, że doskonale by sobie z nimi poradziła i bez jego pomocy, jednak nie miał zamiaru bezczynnie patrzeć.<br>- Wybaczcie, panowie - wycedził, starając się zmusić do uśmiechu. - Ale ta pani jest ze mną.  
>Spieraliby się, ale szybkie zerknięcie na niego pozwoliło im ocenić szanse. Potulnie zamilkli i wrócili do swoich trunków. Laxus poprowadził Mirę do ławki w kącie, oddalając się od ciekawskich spojrzeń i zgiełku. Po drodze usłyszał ciche prychnięcie obrażonej barmanki. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.<br>- Winnam ci podziękowanie za ten ratunek - zaśmiała się Mira. - Czymże sobie zasłużyłam?  
>- Daj spokój, patrzyli na ciebie w taki sposób, że miałem ochotę wcisnąć im oczy do czaszki. Jak na przedmiot, nie jak na kobietę.<br>A ty ile razy patrzyłeś w ten sposób na kobiety?, szepnął złośliwy głosik w jego głowie.  
>- To miłe, ale nie z takimi sobie dawałam radę. - Zabrała mu szklankę z ręki. - Na pewno powinieneś pić? Z tego, co mi wiadomo, nie jesteś Bachusem, by lepiej walczyć po alkoholu.<br>Prychnął.  
>- Oczywiście, że nie, jestem od niego lepszy i po pijaku i po trzeźwemu. Nie martw się, dam radę, ty lepiej... - Urwał, widząc jak pociągnęła łyk i zacisnęła powieki. - No ładnie...<br>- Mocne - wykrztusiła. - Ale dobre! - Skinęła głową na barmankę, która prychnęła po raz drugi, ale postawiła na ich stole pełen kufel, ściskając piersi ramionami prawie przy twarzy Laxusa. Ten spojrzał na Mirę i wzruszył ramionami z niewinną minką. Zachichotała, czym zarobiła kolejne nieprzychylne spojrzenie biuściastej blond piękności.  
>Gdy się oddaliła, Mira z wprawą nalała sobie i Laxusowi.<br>- Żeby była jasność, nie pijemy całego kufla, jutro musimy być przytomni - napomniała go. Przewrócił oczami.  
>- Dobry mag nie daje się niczemu zaskoczyć, Mira. A to jest za dobre, by wylewać. No. - Uniósł szklankę. - To za nasze powodzenie jutro, zdrowie!<br>Stuknęli się szklankami. Strauss znowu wykrzywiła się niemiłosiernie, gdy trunek zapiekł ją w przełyk.  
>- Czeka cię jeszcze szalona noc z panią hojnie obdarowaną? - zagadnęła po trzeciej takiej szklance. - Strzela oczami aż miło.<br>- A niech strzela ile wlezie. Bez urazy, kobieta z niej urodziwa i zapewne, hm, urocza, ale sama wspominałaś, że musimy się skupić. -Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Mira roześmiała się i pokręciła głową.  
>- To prawda - przyznała. - Dlatego ja się zbieram do spania.<br>- Czekaj, odprowadzę cię. Nie wiadomo, co tym szujom może strzelić do głowy, a ty już się lekko chwiejesz. Zaskakująco słabą głowę masz jak na barmankę.  
>- Głupawe stereotypy, barmani wcale nie mają mocnej głowy. - Wyszli z sali, w której zaczynało się robić coraz bardziej tłoczno. Mira czuła jak palą ją policzki. Chciało jej się śpiewać i tańczyć.<br>Może innym razem, przy bardziej przyjemnych okolicznościach, pomyślała.  
>W drodze do pokoju zerknęła za okno. W Magnolii ciężko było dostrzec gwiazdy przez uliczne światła. Tutaj granatowy firmament był nimi usłany, a księżyc w pełni oświetlał pogrążoną we śnie wioskę. Mira otworzyła okno i zaczerpnęła rześkiego powietrza.<br>- Możesz już iść, stąd powinnam dojść bezpiecznie.  
>Dreyar wzruszył ramionami. Obserwował, jak wychyla się przez okno, by schwycić świerszcza. Światło księżycowe igrało w jej stalowoszarych włosach, sprawiając, że wyglądała, jakby miała aureolę wokół głowy.<br>- Ty serio nie masz zamiaru mnie słuchać, prawda? - Uśmiechnęła się. - Cóż, przynajmniej to się zachowało.  
>- Co masz na myśli? - spytał, opierając się o parapet. Nie chciało mu się wcale spać. Po chwili poczuł zapach konwalii. Znał go. Czuł go cały czas w gildii. To były jej perfumy.<br>- Cóż, niepokorność to twoja natura, ale odkąd wróciłeś, sporo się w tobie pozmieniało. Na lepsze - dodała pospiesznie, widząc jak Laxus unosi brew. - Ale taki ugrzeczniony nie byłbyś sobą.  
>- Lubi panienka niegrzecznych chłopców? - zamruczał i wyszczerzył zęby. Pacnęła go w ramię, a on z zadowoleniem ujrzał lekki rumieniec na jej policzkach. - Oczywiście, że całkiem się nie zmienię, nie ważne, jakby tego ode mnie wymagano. Jestem sobą, tak mnie wychowywano. Na drania.<br>- Jesteś drań, to fakt - przyznała. - Ale to ci pasuje, ta draniowatość. Nauczyłeś się wyznaczać jej granice, by nie ranić bliskich ci osób.  
>Zaśmiał się.<br>- Powiedzmy. No dobra, pora iść spać, dosyć tego filozofowania, jeszcze nikomu nie wyszło to na dobre.  
>Odprowadził ją do pokoju. Już miała wejść do środka, gdy ją zatrzymał.<br>- Dasz sobie radę? Mam na myśli twoje... sny.  
>Uśmiechnęła się lekko.<br>- Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Też musisz się wyspać.  
>Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem.<br>- Ty nigdy nie dajesz sobie pomóc, Mira.  
>- Daję tylko w przypadkach, kiedy warto jest to robić. - Znowu się uśmiechnęła, tym razem ze smutkiem. - Dobranoc.<p>

***

Doskonale wiedziała, że jest w środku kolejnego koszmaru. Tym razem nie były to zgliszcza wioski czy miasta, a jej własnej gildii. Ciała jej przyjaciół leżały dookoła, zmasakrowane, niemal niemożliwe do rozpoznania.  
>Przechadzała się między nimi tryumfalnym krokiem. Fairy Tail będzie gildią, która zasieje strach w Magnolii. Nawet Grimore Heart się przed nią ugnie. Wpierw jednak musiała się pozbyć każdego szlachetnego członka niegdyś świetnej gildii.<br>Usłyszała jęk. Ktoś jeszcze żył? Doskonale, dostarczy jej rozrywki pod koniec swego życia. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, rozcapierzając pazury. Wyrwać serce czy może zmiażdżyć je w środku? Ach, te dylematy...  
>Stanęła przed barem i ujrzała blond włosy, splamione krwią. Laxus Dreyar z trudem uniósł głowę. W kącikach jego ust widniała piana krwi. Spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią.<br>- Wiedziałem... potwór... - wykrztusił i splunął jej pod nogi krwią.  
>- Zaskakująco dużo mówisz jak na umarlaka - odparła rozbawiona. - Jakieś ostatnie słowa?<br>- Lisanna...  
>Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy się obudziła. Wiedziała tylko, że krzyczy i nie może przestać. Usłyszała trzask drzwi, które odbiły się z impetem od ściany. Potem silne ręce objęły ją, a ona zaczęła drapać je paznokciami, próbując jednocześnie zrzucić z siebie zapocone prześcieradło.<br>- Mira, Mira, cśśś... Już, to tylko sen. - Poczuła dłoń na włosach i lekko już zwietrzały zapach bimbru i mięty. Rozszlochała się na dobre i wtuliła w Laxusa. Miała już dosyć. Miała dosyć tych snów, siebie jako potwora...  
>Dojście do siebie zajęło jej z godzinę. Laxus przez cały ten czas był przy niej, mrucząc uspokajające słowa do ucha. Odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. W jego oczach nie było nienawiści, a troska i zwyczajowe już 'a nie mówiłem?'.<br>- Przepraszam - wyszeptała. Chciała się oswobodzić, ale trzymał ją mocno w objęciach. - Laxus...  
>- Widzisz, dlatego powinnaś dać sobie pomóc, Mira - powiedział, patrząc na nią. - Może nie zrobiłbym wiele, ale zawsze...<br>- Nie możesz nic zrobić! - krzyknęła, czując wzbierającą złość. - Próbowałam! Ja, Mistrz, nikt nie mógł mi pomóc! Jestem potworem. - Otarła gwałtownie oczy, aż pod powiekami wybuchły jej gwiazdy. - Zawsze nim byłam i zawsze będę...  
>- Co ty... co ty za głupoty wygadujesz? - Teraz on się zdenerwował. - Jaki potwór, Mira, oszalałaś?! Potworem jest mój ojciec, potworem jest ta suka Minerva z Sabertooth. Ty nie miałaś wyboru, jaką magię opanujesz. Ale udało ci się to. Straciłaś panowanie nad sobą przy Freedzie i nie powiem, zasłużył sobie na to, teraz już to wie. - Otarł kciukiem łzy, spływające po jej policzkach. - Te sny nic nie znaczą. Musisz to zrozumieć i się ich pozbędziesz, Mira. To fałszywa rzeczywistość. Przecież masz dobre serce, nikogo byś nie skrzywdziła.<br>Może to jego spokojny głos, może była to autosugestia, ale Mira uspokoiła się na tyle, że przestała drżeć. Dreyar uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Można?<br>- Może powinieneś się rozejrzeć za nową pracą - zaśmiała się. - Psycholog dla magów z zespołem pourazowym.  
>- Coś ty, nie mam cierpliwości do ludzi. Będzie mi taki leżał na kozetce i wylewał żale. Co to ja, swoich problemów nie mam?<br>Roześmiała się znowu, a on dołączył do niej. Śmiech był odprężający. Czuła jak cały smutek i strach z niej ulatują. Dopiero potem zdała sobie sprawę, że odrzuciła prześcieradło, odsłaniając skąpą koszulę nocną. Sięgnęła po nie, zawstydzona, ale powstrzymał ją.  
>- Pozwolisz, że ja to zrobię. - Z zaskoczeniem zauważyła, że głos mu lekko drżał. Nie umknęło jej też jego spojrzenie, które prześlizgnęło się po gołym udzie. Poczuła dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Laxus nigdy tak na nią nie patrzył i musiała przyznać, że podobało jej się to.<p>

Dreyar przełknął ślinę, z trudem odwracając wzrok. Podniesienie prześcieradła było dobrym do tego pretekstem. Po prostu odrzuci jej to prześcieradło, życzy dobrej nocy i wyjdzie.  
>Usłyszał skrzypienie łózka, a potem smukłe dłonie objęły go w pasie.<br>- Odwdzięczam się - szepnęła Mira cicho. Czuł zapach jej ulubionego balsamu do ciała - wanilia i kokos. Zapach ten podziałał na jego wrażliwy nos niesamowicie.  
>Odwrócił się. Mira cofnęła się, jakby zlękniona swoją śmiałością. Warkocz, nieco już rozplątany, opadał jej na pierś. Ramiączko czarnej piżamy zsunęło się po bladym ramieniu, odsłaniając odstające kości obojczyka.<br>- Mira... - Jego głos był głęboki i nieco drżący. - My nie...  
>- Nie powinniśmy? - Uśmiechnęła się. - Może faktycznie nie powinniśmy. Ale dla ciebie to tylko jedna noc, prawda? Jutro wszystko wróci do normy?<br>Pożądanie zmieszało się w nim ze złością. Czemu wciąż mu nie ufała? Czemu traktowała go jak wroga?  
>Złapał ją w pasie i brutalnie przycisnął do ściany. Złapała powietrze, zaskoczona, a wtedy zamknął jej usta pocałunkiem. Był gwałtowny i pełen pasji. Po chwili poczuł jak smukłe uda Miry zaciskają się wokół jego bioder. Oddała pocałunek, pomrukując w jego usta, niczym kotka. To jeszcze bardziej go podnieciło. Wodził palcami po jej koszuli nocnej, badając jej fakturę. Była cienka...<br>Ich dyszenie przerwał odgłos rwanego materiału. Opadli na łóżko. Obfite piersi Miry zakołysały się, gdy opadła na poduszki. Laxus oparł się rękoma po jej bokach, podziwiając ją z góry. Księżyc rzucał blade światło na jej porcelanową cerę. Była niczym laleczka. Słodka, mordercza lalka.  
>Nachylił się i począł całować ją w szyję i ssać ją lekko, zostawiając czerwone ślady. Mira wodziła palcami po jego plecach, pojękując cicho.<br>Wyprostował się i zrzucił koszulę. Strauss wodziła ręką po umięśnionym brzuchu, na którym widniało parę blizn. Potem nagle zerwała się i przewróciła go na łóżko.  
>Dreyar, zaskoczony jej siłą, całkiem poddał się niesamowitemu widokowi. Demonica Fiary Tail siedziała na jego biodrach, poruszając się zmysłowo. W jej oczach widział dziwny błysk. Być może był to ten ukryty demon, nie bardzo go to teraz obchodziło.<br>Zsunęła jego bokserki i po chwili poczuł jej ciepłe wnętrze. Wciągnął z sykiem powietrze i schwycił ją za biodra. Z wrednym uśmieszkiem zaczęła nimi poruszać w zmysłowym tańcu, który jego doprowadzał do szału. Jej piersi falowały w rytm ruchów. Laxus zagryzał wargę niemal do krwi. Wtedy Mira pochyliła się i pocałowała go głęboko i nakierowała jego dłonie na swoje piersi. Zaczął poruszać rękoma w takt jej ruchów, sprawiając, że zaczęła mruczeć głośniej, odchylając głowę w ekstazie.  
>Ich ruchy przyspieszały z każdą minutą i Dreyar wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Mira nie była jak każda inna kobieta, z którą był. Ona była namiętna, wiedziała, kiedy zwolnić, by nie skończył zbyt szybko. Bawiła się nim, ale sama też odczuwała ogromną przyjemność.<br>Teraz on przewrócił ją na plecy i pocałował namiętnie, nie zwalniając tempa. Czuł jej paznokcie na swoich plecach, gdy dawała upust rozkoszy.  
>- Mira... - wydyszał.<br>- Wiem - odmruknęła wibrującym głosem i objęła go mocniej udami.  
>W końcu poczuł orgazm tak silny, że musiał zagryźć poduszkę, by nie pobudzić połowy wioski. Mira natomiast ugryzła go w ramię, drżąc spazmatycznie.<br>Opadł na kołdrę, dysząc ciężko. Zazwyczaj po stosunku kobiety wychodziły, ubierając szlafrok i rzucając 'miło było, na razie', podczas gdy on zasypiał.  
>Poczuł drobne ręce na klatce piersiowej. Mira wtuliła się w niego nieśmiało, a on odruchowo objął ją. I było to dobre uczucie, pozbawione zwyczajowej pustki.<br>- Strasznie drapiesz - mruknął, zanim zapadł w głęboki sen.

**Koniec cz. 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego dnia Mira obudziła się jeszcze przed Laxusem. Zwlokła się ostrożnie z łóżka, by go nie obudzić i syknęła, gdy jej nogi dotknęły zimnej, drewnianej podłogi.  
>Zerknęła na śpiącego Dreyara. Na jego plecach widniały czerwone ślady. Strauss zarumieniła się, zdając sobie sprawę, że to zapewne jej sprawka. Wdziała na siebie przewiewny szlafrok i wymknęła się z pokoju.<br>W karczmie panował spokój. Mirajane wyjrzała za okno. Słońce dopiero wstawało, barwiąc góry i drzewa krwistoczerwonym blaskiem. Była przyzwyczajona do wstawania o takiej porze, więc zdziwiła się, widząc blondwłosą barmankę na swoim stanowisku. Myślała o niej raczej jak o kimś kto zarywa nocki i zawstydziła się, że oceniła ją tak pochopnie. Co w tym złego, że kobiety lubią przespać się z atrakcyjnym mężczyzną? Płci męskiej jakoś nikt tego nie wytyka, a owa barmanka sama także była bardzo atrakcyjna. Chociaż widocznie nie cierpiała konkurencji, bo łypnęła na Mirę nieprzychylnie.  
>- Dzień dobry – zagadnęła grzecznie Strauss. Barmanka zacisnęła wargi, ale po chwili wycedziła:<br>- Dla jednych dobry, dla drugich mniej.  
>Mira dobrze wiedziała o co jej chodzi. Przysiadła się do stolika.<br>- Śpi na górze, nagi i zapewne chętny na jeszcze jedną rundę. Nikt nie broni ci tego wykorzystać, nie masz klientów.  
>Barmanka spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem.<br>- Nie jadam napoczętych jabłek! I nie dojadam po innych.  
>Mirajane zmierzyła ją zimnym spojrzeniem.<br>- Doskonale. Skoro sobie to wyjaśniłyśmy to poproszę herbatę.  
>Barmanka najwyraźniej miała ochotę odpyskować, ale coś ją powstrzymało, więc odwróciła się i zaczęła przygotowywać herbatę. Mira tymczasem zganiła się w myślach. Co w nią wstąpiło? Na samą myśl, że barmanka mogłaby usłuchać jej rady aż poczuła, że coś ściska ją w żołądku.<br>- Herbata. - Kubek z parującym napojem wylądował z trzaskiem przed nią. Strauss ledwo uniknęła poparzenia, gdy trochę herbaty wylało się na bar. - Aha, sołtys kazał przekazać, że czerw polazł w góry. Dlatego, póki co, macie wolne.  
>Mira zerknęła na nią zdziwiona.<br>- Nie możemy po prostu pójść za nim?  
>Barmanka prychnęła pogardliwie.<br>- Nawet doświadczeni i najstarsi mieszkańcy się tam nie zapuszczają. To pewna śmierć. Skoro tak spieszno ci na tamten świat to proszę bardzo.  
>Mira domyśliła się, że barmanka chętnie dałaby jej nawet wyprawkę. Dokończyła pić herbatę w milczeniu, czując na sobie wrogi wzrok kobiety. Zabawne, podczas gdy Laxus drzemał sobie słodko na górze, ona musiała znosić fochy jego zalotnicy. Oj, da mu za to bobu...<br>- Ale możecie się na coś przydać – ciągnęła blondynka, wycierając szklanki, które od szmatki robiły się jeszcze bardziej brudne. - Trafiliście akurat na czas zbiorów owoców, które potem przerabiamy na soki, dżemy i alkohol. Dodatkowa para rąk zawsze się przyda.  
>Panna Strauss przystała na tę propozycję z entuzjazmem. Barmanka prychnęła „Zobaczymy czy potem będziesz taka wesoła", po czym zniknęła na zapleczu. Mira natomiast, mając już dosyć jej towarzystwa, wyszła na zewnątrz.<br>Powietrze było czyste i rześkie, więc srebrnowłosa odetchnęła nim głęboko. „Będzie dobrze", pomyślała, obserwując jak słońce powoli pnie się coraz wyżej, zalewając dolinę ciepłym światłem. Być może Laxus nie jest taki jak sądziła? Z drugiej strony, nie mogła przecież zmienić zdania po jednym seksie.  
>- Chociaż seks był dobry – mruknęła pod nosem i zachichotała, niczym nastolatka, po czym, nucąc cicho, ruszyła w dół ścieżki.<p>

Laxus otworzył powoli oczy, a potem przeciągnął się. Dawno tak dobrze nie spał i doskonale wiedział, co było tego przyczyną.  
>Zerknął w bok, ale Miry tam nie było. Oczywiście, przecież ona jest rannym ptaszkiem, pomyślał, po czym usiadł na łóżku i ziewnął szeroko.<br>Wciąż nie do końca mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało poprzedniej nocy. On i Mira...  
>- Toż mogliśmy rozwalić tę knajpę jak domek z kart – mruknął rozbawiony. Panna Strauss pokazywała za drzwiami sypialni zupełne inne oblicze. Nie podejrzewał jej o taką dzikość. Potem jednak zastanowił się. Dał się ponieść emocjom,jak to on. Dalej jednak uważał, że nie powinni tego robić. Pomyślał o swoim ojcu i o tym jak ten zostawił jego matkę. Miał w sobie dużo z Ivana, też lubił odchodzić i nie oglądać się za siebie. Jednakże myśl o tym, że mógłby skrzywdzić Mirę, napawała go obrzydzeniem do samego siebie. Każdy, ale nie ona. Nie wiedział czy nie jest za późno, by się wycofać. Nie miał pojęcia, co sądzi o tym panna Strauss...<br>- Szlag – zaklął i przeczesał palcami złociste włosy. Miał mętlik w głowie i marzył, by w końcu zmierzyć się z robalem. Być może wysiłek fizyczny pomógłby mu pozbyć się niechcianych myśli.  
><em>Wczoraj miałeś całkiem niezły wysiłek fizyczny<em>, szepnął złośliwie głosik w jego głowie. Dreyar warknął pod nosem, ubrał się, po czym zszedł na dół. Barmanka na początku rzucała mu złe spojrzenia, ale po chwili trzepotała rzęsami i gruchała, niczym gołąbek. Zaczynała działać mu na nerwy i nawet jej walory niewiele pomagały.  
>- Nie wiesz może, gdzie poszła moja towarzyszka? - zagadnął, gdy postawiła przed nim kufel lokalnego piwa. Z rozbawieniem zauważył, że zjeżyła się lekko.<br>- Nie mam pojęcia. Była tu i potem wyszła gdzieś.  
>Nie pytał dalej. Dowiedział się natomiast, że lokalni szykują jakąś zbieraninę owoców i masę innych zajęć, gdyż zbliżał się ogromny festyn. Miał nadzieję, że uporają się z czerwiem i będą mieli okazję zabawić się, zanim wyruszą do Magnolii. Uwielbiał takie imprezy.<p>

Mira spacerowała pośród ogromnych pól oraz sadów. Rosły tu nie tylko jabłka, ale także agrest, winogrona oraz wiele innych owoców i warzyw. Podziwiała efekt ciężkiej pracy lokalnych mieszkańców, zdając sobie sprawę, że patrzyła zapewne na ich źródło utrzymania. Musieli im pomóc, inaczej ci ludzie nie dożyją zimy.  
>- Podziwia nasze zbiory? - Garbata staruszka pokuśtykała do Miry, szczerząc się w bezzębnym uśmiechu.<br>- Są bardzo urodzajne – pochwaliła srebrnowłosa. Dopiero po chwili zauważyła, że starsza kobieta dźwiga koszyk pełen kukurydzy. - Pomogę pani!  
>- Dziękuję ci – zaskrzeczała stara. - Młodzi są tacy leniwi, wszyscy jeszcze śpią. Nie wiedzą, że owoce najlepiej zbierać ranem, gdy nie ma prażącego słońca.<br>Mira z rozbawieniem słuchała historyjek kobiety o zbiorach w czasach jej młodości. O tym jak był to czas nie tylko zabawy, ale także poszukiwań przyszłego męża i żony, gdyż ze zbiorami wiązało się mnóstwo wróżb i zabobonów dla młodych kawalerów oraz panien. Z czasem dołączyły do nich inne kobiety. Zawiązywały sobie nawzajem fartuszki i związywały włosy, by nie przeszkadzały im w pracy. Mira zaofiarowała swoją pomoc, więc dostała sukienkę podobną do tej, które nosiła reszta kobiet. Góra była bufiasta w kolorze białym, natomiast spódnica miała kolor ciemnoniebieski i pokrywała ją delikatna koronka. Kobiety związały Mirze dwa warkocze, które opadały jej na piersi.  
>- Wyglądam jak mała dziewczynka – zaśmiała się.<br>- Przynajmniej nie pobrudzisz swojej sukienki, to brudna robota – powiedziała rudowłosa kobieta o imieniu Esther. - Ale zabawna, po godzinie zapominasz o zmęczeniu.  
>Mirajane pomagała młodym dziewczynom zbierać agrest na dżemy. Ta robota była zapewne mniej przyjemna niż zbieranie winogron czy jagód, gdyż ostre kolce krzewu raniły jej ręce do krwi. Po godzinie wyglądała, jakby zaatakował ją wściekły kot, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Znosiła gorsze rzeczy.<br>Słońce stało już wysoko na niebie i Mira czuła jak praży ją w plecy. Od czasu do czasu kobiety robiły sobie przerwy i siadały pod rozłożystą wierzbą, gdzie plotkowały i raczyły się sokiem.  
>Mira przycupnęła z boku i odgarnęła włosy z spoconego czoła. Wtedy usłyszała podekscytowane piski i chichoty. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała mężczyzn, który chwytali kobiety w objęcia i wirowali z nimi.<br>- Co roku, gdy mężczyźni kończą swoją robotę, przychodzą do kobiet – wyjaśniła staruszka. Mira zachichotała.  
>- Upewnić się czy kobiety się nie obijają?<br>Staruszka zarechotała.  
>- Coś w tej podobie.<br>Mira, w całym tym zamieszaniu, wypatrzyła w końcu Laxusa. Białą koszulę miał podwiniętą na rękach i widać było, że i jemu lekkiej roboty nie dali. Wstała i już miała podejść do niego, gdy nagle otoczył go wianuszek dziewczyn, oferujących mu napoje. Obdarowywał je czarującym uśmiechem, a one chichotały i przymilały się do niego. Mira usiadła z powrotem i zaczęła w milczeniu sączyć sok.  
>Oczywiście, że nie miała prawa być zazdrosna. W końcu spędzili razem jedną noc. Nie mogła wyobrażać sobie zbyt wiele, w końcu to był Laxus. Myślała tylko, że być może się zmienił. Że może dla niego była...<br>Pokręciła głową. Jaka? Wyjątkowa? Głupota, Laxus nie traktował nikogo z wyróżnieniem, wręcz przeciwnie.  
>- Taka ładna, a tak się smuci. Damie aż nie przystoi taka mina.<br>Uniosła głowę i ujrzała mężczyznę, który przyglądał jej się z rozbawieniem. Włosy miał koloru ciemnobrązowego, przez które przebijały miodowe pasma. Uśmiech jednak nie sięgał jego oczu, które miały stalowoszarą barwę. Jego wargę przecinała drobna blizna, która tylko dodawała mu uroku zawadiaki. W uchu miał kolczyk w kształcie małej czaszki i opierał się na ogromnej kosie, co tylko potęgowało ogólny efekt.  
>- Czyżby nadszedł mój czas? Mroczni Kosiarze są coraz bardziej przyjaźni dla oka – zażartowała.<br>Mężczyzna zerknął na kosę, a potem roześmiał się.  
>- Nie zabieram pięknych dam. Tylko pijusów i zbirów. Pani pozwoli, że się przedstawię. Alec Reedus.<br>- Mirajane Strauss. - Wstała i dygnęła lekko. Alec zerknął na jej podrapaną rękę.  
>- Agrest, co? - Pokręcił głową. - Mam do niego uraz odkąd w stanie odmiennej świadomości wpadłem w cały krzak. Chłopaki myśleli, że napadli mnie z sąsiedniej wioski i szykowali się do mordobicia. Piękne czasy.<br>Mirze od razu skojarzyło się to z ich gildią i uśmiechnęła się. Alec zerknął na nią i też się uśmiechnął. Kątem ust, rozciągając bliznę, co nie odjęło nic z uroku paliwody, a wręcz przeciwnie.  
>- Wciąż, powinnaś to dać do opatrzenia – powiedział, kopiąc kosę czubkiem buta. - Łatwo o zakażenie przy zbiorach.<br>- Nic mi nie będzie – zapewniła Mira. - Zaraz się zagoi. Poza tym, takie choroby mnie nie dotyczą.  
>Uniósł brwi.<br>- A, tak! Jesteś jednym z tych magów, którzy mają się pozbyć robala, prawda? Sam próbowałem tyle razy. Raz ledwo mnie odratowali.  
>Mira przełknęła ślinę. Do tej pory miejscowi tylko wspominali o robaku i o tym, że nikt nie przeżył konfrontacji z nim. A teraz mogła porozmawiać z kimś kto jednak dał radę.<br>- Też jesteś magiem? - spytała. Magnolia była największym skupiskiem magów, ale było ich także pełno dookoła. Alec roześmiał się.  
>- Nie tylko jestem magiem, ale jestem krewki i chętny do bitki. - Uniósł kosę i machnął nią tak zręcznie, jakby była zrobiona z puchu. - A to chyba wystarczy, nie? No, może nie z czerwiem. Ten to kawał sukinsyna. Za przeproszeniem.<br>- Nie szkodzi. - Srebrnowłosa wstała i otrzepała spódnicę. - Ludzie się chyba zbierają.  
>Kobiety zbierały koszyki z owocami i chichotały, gdy mężczyźni podbierali zbiory i próbowali je nimi karmić. Mira schyliła się po koszyk, ale Alec był szybszy. Schwycił go i wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu.<br>- Pani pozwoli.  
>Panna Strauss nie pozostała mu dłużna i chwyciła kosę, po czym zakręciła nią z podobną łatwością.<br>- Ależ proszę bardzo, drogi panie.

Laxusowi, z pewnym trudem, udało się w końcu przepędzić dziewczyny. Odetchnął z ulgą i wypił zaoferowany mu bimber do końca. Miejscowi wiedzieli jak pędzić alkohole. Roboty mu jednak nie szczędzili i marzył o chłodnej kąpieli, najlepiej w jakimś jeziorze. Szukał wzrokiem Miry, jednak nie było to łatwe, gdyż wszystkie kobiety nosiły jednakowe suknie. Domyślił się, że i ona takową dostała, więc starał się wypatrzyć srebrne włosy.  
>W końcu ją dostrzegł. Już miał krzyknąć, gdy zauważył, że nie jest sama. Obok niej szedł wysoki mężczyzna i zaśmiewał się z czegoś, co powiedziała. Laxus zmarszczył brwi. Mężczyzna od razu mu się nie spodobał, wyglądał jak ktoś, kto pierwszy pali się do bójki, a kobiety lubi owijać sobie wokół palca.<br>_Skąd my to znamy, co?_, złośliwy głosik w jego głowie nie ustępował. Dreyar warknął pod nosem i odwrócił się na pięcie. Nie miał prawa niczego Mirze zakazywać, sam przecież dał się otoczyć wianuszkowi dziewczyn, nie wspominając o psychopatycznej barmance.  
>Szkoda, że to nie inna barmanka, co?, drążył głosik. Laxus uciszył go, ciągnąc solidny łyk bimbru prosto z butelki.<p>

Po zbiorach tradycyjnie odprawiano małą imprezę, która miała być dopiero wsępem do potężnej imprezy podczas festynu. W karczmie, a także na podwórzu przed nią wrzało. Chichoty, krzyki i śmiechy rozbrzmiewały dookoła. Pośrodku trzaskało wesoło ogromne ognisko, nad którym piekło się dorodne prosie.  
>Wszystkie kobiety gniotły winogrona oraz jagody bosymi stopami, zaśmiewając się przy tym do rozpuku. Po wszystkim miały stanąć na końcu balii, a potencjalni wybrankowie ich serca porywali je i potem pomagali oczyścić stopy. Mirajane nie spodziewała się, by ktoś rzucił jej się na pomoc, więc zaczęła powoli wygrzebywać się z balii, ale wtem poczuła, że ktoś unosi ją w górę. Była pewna, że to Alec robi sobie żarty, był właśnie tym typem, jak się przekonała w drodze powrotnej z pola. Gdy uniosła głowę ujrzała jednak Laxusa. Ogień igrał w jego pomarańczowych oczach i złocistych włosach, nadając mu nieco demoniczny wygląd.<br>- Laxus! - Mira zaśmiała się zaskoczona. - Myślałam, że cię zgubiłam gdzieś już.  
>- Ach, no i proszę, ktoś mnie ubiegł – usłyszała za plecami Dreyara. Wychyliła się i ujrzała Aleca. Laxus odwrócił się i posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie. Wzrostem byli niemal równi, ale Dreyar wyglądał groźniej.<br>- Wielka szkoda, co, kolego? – mruknął blondyn, rozciągając usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. - Z drogi.  
>Alec jednak nie miał zamiaru ustąpić. Patrzył na Laxusa wyzywająco i Mirajane czuła rosnące między nimi napięcie. Wiedziała też, że Dreyar trochę wypił, a w tym stanie szybciej rwał się do bitki.<br>- Zimno mi w nogi! - poskarżyła się. - Do tego cała się lepię. Jak macie zamiar się tłuc, to najpierw dajcie mi odejść na bezpieczną odległość.  
>Chciała się wyrwać z uścisku Dreyara, jednak on tylko złapał ją mocniej w pasie, a potem bez słowa się oddalił. Posłała Alecowi przepraszający uśmiech nad ramieniem blondyna, a potem przesłonił go tłum.<br>Usiedli z dala od ogólnego zgiełku. Mira chciała umyć nogi, ale Dreyar ją ubiegł. Poczuła jak coś ciepłego dotyka jej nogi. Blondyn czyścił ją gąbką, nie odzywając się. Panna Strauss poczuła, że się czerwieni. Wczorajszy seks to jedno, ale czynność, związana z wieloletnią tradycją to zupełnie co innego. W dodatku palce Laxusa wędrowały swobodnie od jej kostki aż po łydkę, muskając ją delikatnie. Mirajane zagryzła wargę, ale nie była w stanie się powstrzymać.  
>Wybuchnęła śmiechem, łapiąc się za boki. Skonfundowany Dreyar zerknął na nią, niczego nie rozumiejąc.<br>- Mira, czyś ty się czego napiła? - spytał, odkładając gąbkę.  
>- Wybacz! - wysapała. - Po prostu... mam straszne łaskotki!<br>Blondyn patrzył na nią jeszcze przez chwile, ale potem wyszczerzył się złośliwie.  
>- Łaskotki, powiadasz? - Nim panna Strauss zdążyła coś powiedzieć, poczuła jak Laxus łaskocze ją po bokach. Roześmiała się i zaczęła szarpać, ale trzymał ją mocno. Ze śmiechu rozbolał ją brzuch i poczuła łzy na policzkach. Dreyar też się śmiał. Miał dobry humor z wielu powodów. Alkohol, dobre jedzenie, widok twarzy tego typka, który chciał się z nim bić...<br>- Hej, gdzie odpływasz myślami? - Mira dyszała lekko i zerkała na niego przeszklonymi od łez oczami. Patrzył na nią z góry, na rozsypane na ziemi srebrne włosy. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na nich z boku, ujrzałby parę pięknych ludzi. Kobietę, która wyglądała jak zimne srebro, ostre jak stal oraz mężczyznę, gorącego jak złoto. W Mirze wszystko było jasne. Jej alabastrowa, porcelanowa cera, oczy, które raz były szare, a raz nawet lodowato niebieskie. I przede wszystkim włosy jak płynne srebro. Natomiast Laxus miał ciemniejszą karnację. Drobne włoski na jego rękach i twarzy były koloru jasnozłotego, szczególnie lekki zarost, którego nie miał czasu zgolić. Jego oczy miały barwę ciemniej pomarańczy, aczkolwiek w największym szale walki zmieniały barwę na jadowitą zieleń. Wtedy można było powiedzieć, że drzemie w nim dusza najprawdziwszego smoka.  
>Byli uosobieniem metali szlachetnych, a jednak tkwiła w nich jakaś zgnilizna. W końcu nawet srebro czernieje, a złoto się wypacza. Dreyar doświadczył tego wiele razy i wiedział, że Mirę dręczą koszmary. Tak bardzo chciał przekonać sam siebie, że to była tylko jedna wspólna noc. Że ruszy dalej, jak zawsze, ale nie mógł. To było frustrujące, Strauss była inna niż one wszystkie. Znał ją od lat i szanował jako maga...<br>- Laxus? - Delikatny głos Miry wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
>- Wybacz, pewnie ci zimno na tej ziemi. - Zdał sobie sprawę, że leżeli oboje na chłodnej trawie. Nawet nie pamiętał jak się tam znaleźli. Chciał się podnieść, jednak poczuł jej drobną dłoń na karku. Przeszył go potężny dreszcz.<br>- O co chodziło z Aleciem, Laxus? - spytała cicho. - Nie był jak ci mężczyźni z baru, to porządny typ.  
>Dreyar miał ochotę wstać, ale Strauss była nieustępliwa.<br>- O nic nie chodziło – odparł i skrzywił się. - Byłem pierwszy.  
>Mira patrzyła na niego jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem roześmiała się.<br>- Jesteś jak dziecko, doprawdy.  
>- Taaak? A ty jesteś zbyt łatwowierna – odpalił. - Bogowie wiedzą, jakie on miał zamiary. Jest impreza, pewnie wypił... Plus ta czaszka w uchu, wygląda jak ten cymbał Bacchus...<br>Nie dokończył, bo Mira pocałowała go namiętnie. Zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale objął ją w pasie i oddał pocałunek. Gdy się odsunęła, wargi miała czerwone, niczym wino.  
>- Masz moją odpowiedź – mruknęła głębokim, wibrującym głosem. - Możesz nie czuć tego samego, może być jak dawniej. Będziesz wpadał na drinka i znikał na zlecenia. Ale nie zmieni to faktu, że ja... Ja wiem, że nie będzie tak samo, bo... czuję coś więcej...<br>Gdy usłyszał te słowa, poczuł jak coś gorącego rozchodzi się po jego ciele. Kobiety nie wyznawały mu miłości, żadna pewnie go nie kochała, poza matką, którą pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Wszystkie tylko go pożądały, a jemu to odpowiadało.  
>Jednak widok Miry, zarumienionej, drobnej Miry, która wyznawała mu swoje uczucia, był niesamowity. Zawsze postrzegał ją jako zamkniętą osobę, która zatrzymywanie uczuć dla siebie opanowała do perfekcji po rzekomej śmierci siostry, by uniknąć martwienia Elfmana.<br>- Mira...  
>- Wiem, to zawstydzające. - Machnęła ręką. - Zapomnij, że to powied...<br>Nie dokończyła, bo tym razem to on zamknął jej usta i przycisnął do ziemi. Oplotła go udami i zamruczała, gdy zsunął usta na jej szyję. Bo malinkach nie było już śladu, a zostawił ich całkiem sporo.  
>Dzięki bogom gromowładnym za szybką regenerację, Starzec chyba by mnie ubił, pomyślał z rozbawieniem.<br>Zahaczył zębami o guzik od gorsetu. Dekolt Miry wyglądał w nim niesamowicie kusząco. Srebrnowłosa czuła jak jego wzrok prześlizguje się po jej ciele. Bała się, że ktoś może ich nakryć, a z drugiej strony uważała, że to ekscytujące. Ostre zęby Laxusa niebezpiecznie zahaczały o guziki i wiedziała, że długo tam nie zagrzeją miejsca.  
>Gdy tak leżała na ziemi, poczuła pod plecami drżenie. Początkowo było lekkie i ledwo wyczuwalne, ale wzmacniało się z każdą chwilą.<br>- Laxus – szepnęła.  
>- Mhm, też to czuję – mruknął. W tym momencie ziemia zadrżała gwałtownie i usłyszeli krzyki.<br>Zerwali się do biegu, wymijając biegnących w ich kierunku ludzi.  
>- Mira, przyspiesz! - krzyknął Dreyar i w tym momencie wpadł na kogoś z impetem.<br>- Zapinam sukienkę, która tak ochoczo mi rozpinałeś! - odkrzyknęła i przyspieszyła. - Biegnij, poradzę sobie! Bogowie!  
>Wpadli na główny plac, gdzie wstrząsy były najsilniejsze. Gdyby nie Laxus Mira wbiegłaby w sam środek piekła.<br>Ziemia zadrżała po raz ostatni. Na moment zapadła cisza, a potem nagle coś potężnego wystrzeliło spod ich stóp, rozsypując glebę i kamienie dookoła. Mira i Laxus cofnęli się i ujrzeli najbrzydszego potwora w swoim życiu.  
>Cielsko miał niczym u ogromnego węża z chropowatymi płytkami, które chrobotały obrzydliwe przy każdym ruchu. Nie miał oczu, miał natomiast rozwartą paszczę, która kształtem przypominała wyjątkowo ohydny kwiat. Wewnątrz najeżona była setkami ostrych zębów.<br>- Uważajcie, skurwysyn atakuje od spodu! - Mirajane i Laxus odwrócili się i ujrzeli Aleca. Mężczyzna miał na plecach kosę, ale wyglądała nieco inaczej od tej, którą przyniósł z pola.  
>- No, ty sobie chyba jaja robisz. - Laxus łypnął na niego. - Wracaj z resztą do bezpiecznego miejsca!<br>- Mam ci pozwolić skraść wszystkie zaszczyty? - Reedus prychnął. - Śnij dalej. Wiem o nim więcej niż ty.  
>- To dobry czas, by wykorzystać tę wiedzę! - krzyknęła Mira i uskoczyła, gdy czerw zanurkował i rąbnął w ziemię.<br>- Musicie być w ruchu, nie stójcie w jednym miejscu, bo łatwiej mu będzie atakować!  
>Laxus warknął pod nosem i zerwał się do biegu. Starał się wyczuć jakiekolwiek drżenie pod sobą, ale na nic to się zdało. Czerwia dosłownie wessało pod ziemię.<br>- Nie będzie z nim łatwo – wydyszała Mira i wskoczyła na drzewo. W tym momencie wyczuła coś za plecami, ale było za późno. Czerw wystrzelił w jej kierunku i uderzył w drzewo, które złamało się, niczym zapałka. Strauss poczuła jak drzazgi ranią jej twarz, a potem rąbnęła o ziemię aż zabrakło jej tchu.  
>- Mira! - ryknął Laxus i popędził w jej kierunku. Już do niej dobiegał, gdy nagle coś odepchnęło go w bok.<br>Dokładnie w tym samym momencie monstrualny ogon uderzył w ziemię w tym miejscu, gdzie Laxus biegł. Z niedowierzaniem obserwował jak czerw zaciska cielsko wokół Miry, niczym monstrualny wąż. Robal wydał przeciągły syk. Z jego kłów kapała czarna, obrzydliwa substancja.  
>- Trucizna – wyjaśnił Alec. - Wystarczy, że cię draśnie i po tobie.<br>Dreyar zerknął na niego. Przed chwilą uratował mu życie, ale zrobił to raczej odruchowo, bo jego spojrzenie było skupione tylko na czerwiu.  
>- Jesteś wioskowym patriotą, że tak ci zależy na pokonaniu go? - wydyszał i podniósł się z ziemi.<br>Reedus zacisnął wargi.  
>- Wybił mi całą rodzinę. Obserwowałem jak umiera moja matka. Była na polu, zupełnie jak te wszystkie kobiety dzisiaj. On wystrzelił z ziemi i rozszarpał ją w powietrzu. - Zacisnął ręce w pięści. - To samo zrobił z moim ojcem i bratem. Ze mną już tego nie zrobi. - Podniósł kosę, której ostrze zalśniło dziwnym, niebieskim blaskiem.<br>- Jesteś magiem. - Laxus od początku tak przeczuwał. Alec miał coś, co mieli niemal wszyscy w ich gildii. Zapał, entuzjazm i wolę walki.  
>- Niezbyt potężnym, ale jestem. A z tą dziecinką potrafię zatańczyć jak nikt inny. - Machnął kosą, która wydała przeciągły świst. - To jak? Odbijamy twoją kobietę?<br>Laxus nie wiedział, co sprawiło, że polubił Aleca. Być może fakt, że uratował mu życie. A może to, że wywijał kosą jak dziwna parodia Mrocznego Kosiarza.  
>Najpewniejszy był jednak opcji, że polubił go, bo ten wreszcie uznał jego pierwszeństwo.<br>- Byłem pierwszy – mruknął z uśmieszkiem pod nosem. Potem niebo poczerniało.  
>Zbierało się na burzę.<p>

Mira powoli otworzyła oczy i poczuła, że coś mocno ją trzyma. Uniosła głowę i ujrzała ohydnego czerwia. Ledwo powstrzymała się od tego, by wrzasnąć.  
>Skóra czerwia była oślizgła i panna Strauss bała się, że czerw poczuje, iż się obudziła. Był to jednak dziwny śluz o ostrym zapachu. Mirajane poczuła, że robi się senna.<br>Nie mogę zasnąć, nie mogę, myślała gorączkowo. Jeśli zaśnie powrócą koszmary. Zawsze tak było. Usłyszała głośny grzmot. Burza?  
>Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Naturalnie, przecież Laxus nie będzie stał w miejscu. Pod tym względem bł podobny do Natsu. Jak była jatka on nigdy nie stał w miejscu i nie patrzył na innych.<br>- Mira! - Usłyszała jego głos. - Mira, to ważne! Zniesiesz uderzenie pioruna?  
>Niemal się roześmiała. Co za niedorzeczne pytanie. Znosiła trucizny, rany do żywego mięsa, płomienie. Co prawda piorun Laxusa różnił się od nich, ale była pewna, że da radę.<br>- Nie obrażaj mnie! - odkrzyknęła, chociaż nie tak głośno jak chciała. - Poza tym, przyda mi się pobudka!  
>- Zmień się najpierw!<br>To był dobry pomysł, ale czerw trzymał ją zbyt mocno i wciąż była oszołomiona. Jej przemiany, jeśli nie były kontrolowane, mogły być niebezpieczne dla niej samej, w końcu uwalniała demoniczną moc, która łatwo mogła obrócić się przeciwko niej.  
>- Nie mogę! - odkrzyknęła. - Ale to nie jest teraz ważne! Strzelaj w niego!<br>Widziała, że Laxus patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Laxus, misja jest ważniejsza! Wiedziałam, na co się piszę, przyjmując tytuł maga klasy S! STRZELAJ!<br>Niebo zamruczało, niczym ogromny kot, a potem nagle rozbłysło jasnym światłem. Mira poczuła jak piorun uderza w czerwia, a potem pełznie do niej. Okropne pieczenie rozeszło się po całym jej ciele i mogła się założyć, że zaczęła krzyczeć.  
>Poczuła, że uchwyt czerwia się rozluźnia. Wiedziała, że jeśli teraz się nie przemieni, to za moment zemdleje z powodu okropnego bólu, który paraliżował jej ciało. Uwolniła najwięcej energii ile tylko potrafiła.<br>Pod czerwiem rozbłysł fioletowy okręg. Energia od niego bijąca sprawiła, że Laxusa i Aleca aż odrzuciło. Strauss czuła jak lekka sukienka odchodzi w zapomnienie na rzecz ciężkiej zbroi. Wiedziała dokładnie, jaką zbroję ma wybrać. Erza nie była jedyną, która miała szafę pełna fantazyjnych ubrań. Mira nigdy nie lubiła z nią przegrywać i zostało jej to do dziś.  
>Wylądowała lekko na ziemi, czując jak demoniczna energia wypełnia jej żyły. Było to dobre uczucie, niemal uzależniające, ale nie cierpiała tego, jak dobrze się z tym czuje. Dlatego starała się zmieniać jak najrzadziej.<br>Jej zbroja była niemal w całości czarna, oprócz jaskrawozielonych, połyskujących elementów, które wyglądały jak żywa trucizna, płynąca przez jej ciało. Górna część zbroi zmieniała się w maskę, zasłaniając połowę twarzy Miry. Ramiona zmieniały się u palców w ostre szpony, z których ściekała owa substancja. Z pleców Miry wyrastały natomiast ogromne skrzydła, których wnętrze miało zielonkawy kolor. Ta zbroja także posiadała ogon, który kończył się kolcem, jak u skorpiona. Jedno oko Miry stało się niemal całkowicie czarne, zupełnie jak jej usta.  
>Powolnym krokiem podeszła do Laxusa. Zerkała na niego z góry, widząc jego nieco zszokowaną twarz.<br>- Tym właśnie jestem – powiedziała cicho. - Potworem, Laxus. Mogę ubierać się w ładne sukienki, co nie zmienia faktu, że jestem potworem. Obrzydzam cię, prawda? Następnym razem, gdy mnie dotkniesz, spojrzysz na mnie, będziesz widział to. - Rozłożyła skrzydła. - Potwora.  
>Wstał i powoli ujął jej twarz. Wtuliła mimowolnie policzek w jego ciepłe dłonie.<br>- Każdy w tej gildii ma brzydszą stronę swojej magii, Mira – powiedział. - Prawdziwy potwór jest przed nami. - Pogłaskał kciukiem jej policzek. - Najwyżej założysz skąpą bieliznę, by nadrobić za ten widok – dodał i wyszczerzył się.  
>Pacnęła go w ramię, ale uśmiechnęła się.<br>- Hej, gołąbki, przydałaby mi się pomoc! - krzyknął Alec, odcinając jeden z kłów czerwia. To tylko rozwścieczyło robaka, który zaczął się miotać.  
>- Gotowa, by pozbyć się konkurencji? - spytał Dreyar i ledwo uchylił się przed jej ogonem.<br>- A żeby cię tak zeżarł – odparła z uśmiechem i wystrzeliła do przodu. Laxus zaszedł czerwia z drugiej strony i ziemia aż zagruchotała od pioruna, który wystrzelił. Mirajane wbiegła na grzbiet robala, szukając czułego miejsca. Wiedziała, że nie przebije się przez jego twardą skorupę, więc pozostawał tylko pysk.  
>- Mira, trucizna! - ryknął Dreyar, widząc, co ma zamiar zrobić.<br>- Ile razy mam mówić... - wydyszała, zadzierając pysk czerwia do góry i odsłaniając mięsiste wnętrze. - Dla demona trucizna to przysmak!  
>Wbiła pazury i kolec w miękkie mięso. Czerw wydał przenikliwy pisk i zaczął się miotać. Strauss miała nadzieję, że trucizna na niego zadziała. Zwykły człowiek umarłby od jednej kropli, jednak czerw wydawał się bardziej odporny.<br>- Na pewno nie zgarniesz całej chwały dla siebie! - Odwróciła się i ujrzała Aleca i Laxusa, którzy biegli w jej kierunku. Podskoczyli niemal w tym samym czasie. Dreyar uformował ogromną, trzeszczącą kulę energii, a Alec zamachnął się kosą, która błysnęła szafirowym światłem.  
>Huk, jaki towarzyszył tej kombinacji, był tak ogromny, że Mira musiała aż zasłonić uszy. Czerw wydał ostatni, rozpaczliwy wrzask, po czym wybuchł i zmienił się w popiół. Laxus i Alec wydali tryumfujące okrzyki. Mira uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła zbroi zniknąć.<br>Wtedy wszystko spowiła czerń.

Gdy otworzyła oczy, odkryła, że jest w pokoju w karczmie. Podniosła się powoli i rozejrzała dookoła. Nowe ciuchy leżały złożone na krześle, a Mira dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jest naga. Odruchowo podciągnęła kołdrę pod sam nos, zastanawiając się, kto ułożył ją do łóżka. Miała wrażenie, że był to pewien blondyn, który za to odpowie.  
>Opatuliła się kołdrą i podeszła do dzbanka z wodą. Nalazła sobie szklankę, a potem usiadła przy oknie.<br>Wieśniacy krążyli przy karczmie, przygotowując się do festynu. Teraz ich wioska była bezpieczna i mogli bez obaw bawić się i świętować. Panna Strauss dostrzegła wesoło bawiące się dzieci i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wiedząc, że będą miały bezpieczną przyszłość. No, dopóki nie dorosną i odkryją inne potwory.  
>Chciała się przebrać, kiedy drzwi do jej pokoju otworzyły się i wszedł nie kto inny, a Laxus. Mira zacisnęła palce na pościeli, zdając sobie sprawę, że Dreyar i tak widział ją już nago.<br>- Ej, nie powinnaś wstawać!  
>- Tobie też dzień dobry – odparła kąśliwie. - Położenie mnie spać w stroju Ewy to twój pomysł?<br>- Nie wiem, co Ever ma z tym wspólnego i nie chce cię widzieć w jej stroju. Nie, to nie byłem ja. Sama to sobie zrobiłaś – odparł rozbawiony.  
>- Jak to? - spytała zdziwiona.<br>- Po tym jak usunęłaś zbroję po sukience nie było śladu. Ja nie narzekałem – zarechotał. - Tylko musiałem cię szybko okryć, bo tamten dzban z kosą się gapił.  
>Mira ukryła twarz w dłoniach.<br>- Nie opuszczam tego pokoju.  
>Laxus zachichotał i uwalił się na jej łóżko.<br>- Nie wypali. Miejscowi już szykują festyn, a że pokonaliśmy czerwia to będzie podwójna feta. - Uśmiechnął się. - Tęsknisz za gildią?  
>Mira podeszła do łózka i usiadła w nogach.<br>- Trochę – przyznała. - Brakuje mi tych gęb, mojego baru. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Blondyna, który mi go całkiem opija.  
>- No przepraszam bardzo, wcale nie całkiem! - obruszył się żartobliwie Dreyar. - Tym zajmuje się Cana. - Zerknął na Mirę z uśmiechem. - Ale jak dobrze się czujesz to mozemy wracać.<br>Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.  
>- I ominiesz imprezę?<br>Laxus wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Wyprawimy własną w gildii. - Przysunął się do Miry i pogłaskał ją po odsłoniętych plecach. Zadrżała lekko. - Ale ten robal chyba coś nam przerwał, nie sądzisz? Nie masz ochoty tego dokończyć?<br>Mira wtuliła nos w kołdrę, by ukryć szeroki uśmiech. Być może stawiała wszystko na jedną kartę, ryzykowała złamanym sercem. Gdy jednak spojrzała w złocisto-pomarańczowe oczy Dreyara zauważyła gamę emocji. Zaborczość, pożądanie, wesołość, niecierpliwość. Domyślała się, że łatwo nie będzie.  
>- Cóż, takie życie maga rangi S – powiedziała, po czym okryła ich kołdrą.<p>

**KONIEC**


End file.
